Waking Up With Him
by bleedcolor
Summary: Reflective bit o'fluff. 1x2x1, 4x5x4.


Okay here's just a little bit of nothing. It's a one shot and nothing can change my mind about it...maybe... Anywayz, I woke up a few mornings ago, freezing my ass off and wished that I had someone with me that I could use as a heater (not that I could ever be that lucky) and wham bam, it hit! So here I have it, a 1x2x1, 4x5x4. Basically it's a reflective bit o'fluff with some angst thrown in for poor Tro-chan. Well I hope you like it. ^_^, Ja!

Kyoshi

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Waking Up With Him

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I come awake all at once, shivering slightly, the cool air of the open window blowing in and chilling the room. As I look down I notice my love is shivering as well, but asleep all the same, ignoring the temperature of the room and staying as close to me as possible, obviously not wanting to wake up. 

Smiling slightly, I run a finger along his cheekbone and hope that he is having a happy dream before I reach down and tug the blanket over our bare bodies, pulling him a bit closer before I glance around his bedroom. It's not as messy as one would expect of my love, with the way his attention switches to everything other than what he's supposed to be focusing on. 

There are a few things lying around and some dirty clothes on the floor but not to the point that it seems aggravating. It only seems lived in, homey. Nothing like my sickeningly sterile bedroom with everything in its place and nothing to be touched. Looking down at him, my smile grows a little and I brush his bangs away from his forehead placing a kiss there instead. 

At my light touch he stirs a little before relaxing into sleep again, lost in the dream world. I give a soft chuckle as he tries to get even closer to me even though its an impossibility because he's about as close as my spandex is at the moment and he could probably never get any closer no matter how hard he tries. Finally, after watching him sleep for about ten minutes, I decide that it's about time for him to be awake as well.

"Duo...Duo wake up."

His violet eyes flutter open slightly and he peers up at me through his eyelashes sleepily.

"'Ero?"

"Yes, Duo?"

He lips form a sleepy smile and his arm slithers up around my waist before he replies in his sleep-thickened voice.

"You're still here."

"I told you I would be, koi."

"I thought I was dreaming..."

He presses a soft kiss against the middle of my chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. I watch him sleep a bit more before snuggling up against him and closing my eyes as well. I could get used to waking up with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I peer through my eyelashes as the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body next to mine in bed clears the fog in my sleep-clouded brain and I smile as I look at my new lover. His hair is loose, falling down to his shoulders and covering the lower half of his face in a black curtain of silk. That's what it feels like, too, silk, soft and smooth against my fingers.

Reaching out, I push his hair away from his face, jumping slightly when he kisses my fingers. Raising my eyes I meet his own obsidian ones that stare down at me intensely. Pulling my hand away from his mouth slowly, I am again startled when he grabs it again pulling me closer to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"  


"I have to make breakfast..."

He smiles at me a hint of mischievousness glittering in his black eyes.

"I don't think Maxwell or Yuy are interested in breakfast this morning and even if they were they can take care of themselves you know."

I return his smile as I remember the looks Heero and Duo were giving each other the night before and the fact that they both entered Duo's bedroom just moments before Wufei and I entered his. Even so I might as well give him a hard time...

"But Trowa--"

"Is a big boy, he can get his own breakfast. Now come over here and give me my good morning kiss before I do something drastic."

Still smiling, I lean over and comply with his demand, pressing my lips to his hoping with all my heart I wake up with him for the rest of my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sit in the kitchen, twirling my coffee cup, waiting for signs of life to come to the safe house but knowing that it will be a while before the others even think about coming downstairs. I'm glad that my friends have found happiness with each other. They deserve to be happy. I still feel my heart twist in pain though as I think of each of them secure in their love.

Looking down I stop twirling my cup and peer into my reflection found in the dark brown liquid found in my cup and stare at the expressionless face found there. I don't deserve the happiness my friends have found. I turn away from the face in my coffee in disgust, away from the empty green eye that is reflected and the other eye that I know is there just as empty only covered in a lock of auburn hair. Away from the eyes that don't show the pain that I feel, the eyes that won't even cry about not being able to wake up with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Owari

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

hm...so what do you think? Good, bad, awful? R&R!


End file.
